injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and a playable character in Injustice 2. His costume appears in The Hall of Justice, and he is a prominent character in the Injustice comic series along with his headquarters, the Tower of Fate. Biography Kent Nelson is Doctor Fate, a powerful sorcerer and agent for The Lords of Order who fight along side his wife, Inza. His Amulet, Cloak and Helmet of Fate are creations of the ancient Nabu, who acts as his mentor and spiritual guide. He is a founding member of the Justice Society Of America. Injustice Comic Year Two Doctor Fate's headquarters, the Tower of Fate, is being used by Zatanna and Alfred to hide Batman as he recovers from his encounter with Superman at the conclusion of the original series. Doctor Fate stands along with Zatanna by Bruce and Alfred when Wayne asks him if the Tower gets cell phone reception when he sees his phone vibrating on his utility belt. The doctor cryptically responds "We are in all places and in none." before departing. Doctor Fate stands close to Zatanna as she holds Connor Queen in her arms in the Tower of Fate during the closing hours of the war between the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps. Doctor Fate arrives on the battlefield sometime after the war's conclusion, flying into the crater where Black Canary's body lays. Removing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson gazes on the helm for a moment before looking at Dinah's blood soaked body. Kent then darkly declares, "**** fate." Sometime later, Doctor Fate manages to revive Dinah and take her and her son Connor to a different universe, one where another Dinah died and left the still living Oliver Queen a widower. When Dinah awakens in Oliver's cabin, Kent explains her whereabouts and reveals that while she was fated to die, "I...intervened." Kent then explains to a shocked Dinah when she sees the Oliver Queen of this universe that while he knows the two have never met and that he cannot guarantee them happiness, he can give them each other. When Dinah tries to protest, reminding Fate of Superman's threat to their world, Kent replies, "I won't take you back there. I have already broken too many rules. And you have sacrificed enough." With a smile to Dinah and her child in her arms, Doctor Fate tells the baby, "Goodbye, Connor Lance-Queen. I hope you have a wonderful life." With that, Kent Nelson takes his leave and returns to his universe. Year Three Doctor Fate calls to Zatanna, alerting her that something is approaching the Tower of Fate. After Zatanna expresses her shock, Fate tells her, "Be ready--it's here." as he rises into the air, hands glowing with blue light as he prepares his spells, the glow spreading to cover his body. Zatanna opens the doors of the tower, revealing John Constantine and a young girl standing out in oblivion. Doctor Fate is silent as Constantine explains to him and Zatanna his connection with the girl, his daughter Rose Constantine, as well as asks for them to watch over her for him before informing them that something was watching him and his daughter in Liverpool. Doctor Fate confirms with Constantine, stating, "Something has shifted. I can feel it even inside these walls." When Constantine asks if he knows what it is, Fate replies, "I know not. But I fear a great malevolence has risen to aid Superman." Doctor Fate then warns Constantine, "I sense we are on the path to much pain and suffering." though the cryptic nature of the doctor's words only annoy Constantine. Fate says nothing more as Zatanna then teleports Constantine to Detective Chimp's location. Doctor Fate teleports to one of the lower levels of his Tower to find Rose Constantine witnessing Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth and Zatanna's efforts to save Detective Chimp. Chiding the child, he bids her to follow him back up when Harley Quinn calls for his help, emphasizing the doctor part of his name. Fate admits, "I...I'm not that kind of doctor." An annoyed Harley demands to know what kind of doctor he is and Fate replies, "It's complicated." Harley demands that he help if he can, and Fate takes a single long glance at the wounded Detective Chimp before looking away and proclaiming, "No. I'm sorry. Even my abilities are no use here. He is too far gone." An angry Harley Quinn orders him out after comforting Rose that Chimp will be fine, going so far to call him "Mister" Fate in response to his admission. Fate then leads Rose out. Sometime later, as Fate continues to guide Rose back up to the higher portion of the Tower, John Constantine rushes after them, shocked to see his daughter in the lower levels. Fate listens as Rose tells John about Chimp, but adds when Rose tells Constantine that Harley Quinn assured her that Chimp would be okay, "He won't be. He is not long for--" Constantine cuts him off, agreeing with Harley. Fate is silent as Constantine asks Klarion the Witch Boy to help Harley and the others save Chimp and the Doctor witnesses Rose pull a coin from behind Constantine's ear. After John sends her back upstairs, Doctor Fate declares, "She pulled that coin from behind your ear." Constantine agrees but Fate clarifies that it was no sleight-of-hand. "That coin did not exist in this tower before that moment in time." Doctor Fate muses over how Rose summoned the coin, wondering if she pulled it through the very fabric of time and space itself or if she willed it into existence. An enraged Constantine slams Fate against a wall, ordering him to drop the subject while saying Rose is only a little girl and nothing else. Batman suddenly arrives and Constantine departs with him, leaving Doctor Fate to watch them go before turning away as well. Injustice: Gods Among Us His costume is featured in the Hall of Justice, in a display case behind the teleporter. His Tower is featured in Zatanna's ending. Powers and Abilities *Wields the helmet, cloak, amulet, mystic talismans and mantle of Nabu *Mastery of wide variety of mystic arts *Levitation *Near Invulnerability *Power of flight *High resistance to magical forces Appearance Doctor Fate wears the golden helm of Nabu to hide his face, the golden Cloak of Levitation and wears a blue bodysuit along with gold gloves and boots. Trivia *Doctor Fate was included in an unofficial poll with other possible future DLC characters, he came second last. *Doctor Fate was featured in Zatanna's classic battle ending. Gallery 727236994.jpg drf1.jpg mqdefault.jpg IMAG0562-1_zps45b29495.jpg Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member